


AfterShock

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based On A Cash Cash Song, Be Careful What You Wish For, Depressing, Dirty Laundry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Inspired by Music, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Missing someone, Sadstuck, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't need you!" Lance yelled at Keith, "I wish you were dead and out of my life!"By that time, Lance should have been more careful...************************Keith announces that he is going to quit the team, but that shocks everyone because no one knows why. Lance gets hurt the most. Everything breaks down and secrets are revealed. No one in their love has a squeaky clean soul...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that i'm doing an angst fanfic :/ But I just came up with this plot. I mean, it was based on a Cash Cash song. It was called "Aftershock" and I thought the lyrics fit a sad Klance fanfic. So does the song "Untouchable". 
> 
> You should listen to those two songs. :') They made me almost cry for no reason. XD
> 
> Enjoy this fic~

_"We've been wondering in the dark_  
_A million miles apart going nowhere_  
_Believe that even if we're lost_  
_You know it won't be long 'til we get there..."_

 

"Lance!" Keith screamed as Lance tickled him. He laughed and snorted. "You sound so cute when you snort, mullet," Lance teased. He put his mouth on Keith's stomach, then he blew a rasberry. Keith laughed even more. Lance smiled. He loved how his adorable boyfriend was giggling and laughing like a little kid.

"Lance!" Keith yelled as he laughed, "Stop! Please!" Lance kissed Keith's smooth stomach. He started kissing Keith's neck. Keith sighed happily and smiled. Lance laid next to Keith. The two boys looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then laughed hysterically. 

"You make me laugh so much, Lance!" Keith said. Lance chuckled. "I should have known that a long time in Galaxy Garrison." Keith shrugged. "You used to snicker at the jokes I used to make in class!" Lance pointed out, "I heard your adorable giggles!" Keith put his head on Lance's chest. "Maybe," Keith answered, "But I couldn't help it!"

Lance nodded. "You couldn't resist me!" he said with a little purr in his voice, "And you still can't." Keith rolled his eyes. Lance kissed Keith's forehead. "But," Keith pointed out, "You get annoying sometimes." Now it was Lance's turn to roll his eyes. 

"So," Lance said, ignoring Keith's statement, "When are you going to tell Shiro that we are finally together?" Keith shrugged. "When I feel like it," he answered, "Which is never." Lance snickered. "You're so naughty," Lance said, "And I love that~" 

Keith smirked and went on top of Lance. "I'll teach you, you little prick~" Keith purred. He kissed Lance, and he kissed back. 

The two guys had a nice make-out session... <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to "Shape Of You" while writing this. XD I hope you liked it.


End file.
